


【Kunessi】Estar Contigo/和你在一起

by Ackman



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom Messi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackman/pseuds/Ackman
Summary: 阿Kun生贺，我们傻气土气（划掉）帅气的阿Kun今天满四岁（划掉）三十一岁啦！欢脱的恶趣味小甜饼 ，食用愉快！





	【Kunessi】Estar Contigo/和你在一起

曼切斯特早晨的阳光和煦温暖，正吃着早餐准备稍后去训练基地的阿圭罗收到了一个包裹。水壶大小的纸盒上没有署名，也没有寄件人地址，让他一头雾水。

与此同时，远在巴塞罗那的甘伯体育城更衣室里，梅西刚刚脱下自己的体恤，从衣柜中取出叠放得整整齐齐的训练服，正准备套上。刹那间，一种异样感让他的动作瞬间停滞下来，刚钻进两只袖口的手臂僵直地举着，脸上露出疑惑的表情。

刚才，他好像感觉有谁在轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，而裸露的腰际仿若被强有力的手臂环抱，那种肌肤相贴的触感让他全身一阵颤栗。

可更衣室里只有他一个人。他感觉有些毛骨悚然，警觉地环顾四周。可周围没有人。

梅西默默将训练服套在身上，遮挡住了线条流畅的腹部曲线，套上球袜遮挡住脚踝和小腿，穿上球鞋系上鞋带后，那种异样感再也没有出现，于是他满腹狐疑地走出了更衣室。

兴许是近些日子赛况严峻压力太大而产生的错觉。他安慰自己。而接下来的一整天，虽然训练过程中有些提心吊胆，那种异样感再也没有出现，这让他暂且放下心来。

夜幕降临，天穹上挂满了璀璨的星星。梅西回到家里，用热水洗去一身的汗水和疲累，他双眸半阖舒服地仰起头，修长的脖颈处白皙的肌肤在温热的水温下渐渐泛起粉红。清澈的水流顺着锁骨往下流淌，舔舐过结实的小腹，顺着大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤蜿蜒而下，吻过膝弯和脚踝，最后汇聚在洁净的大理石瓷砖上。

拭去一身水雾，随手披了件宽松的白色浴袍便走出浴室，用毛巾擦了擦有些湿漉的短发，几缕发丝垂落在额前，让本就俊朗的面庞更加迷人。趴在柔软的床铺上玩了会手机，正准备入睡，那种让他提防了一整天的异样感突然再次传来。

这次比白天更甚。好似有一位身材健硕的男人从身后揽抱住了他，温热的身躯紧贴着他的皮肤，炙热的鼻息在他后脖颈间吹拂。

他浑身僵硬住了，颤抖着从床上趴坐起来，可这种异样的感觉并未消失。他非常确定自己身边并没有任何人，可就仿佛有人亲密地抱着他入睡一样。突然，像微风拂过，额前的发丝被轻轻拂开，仿若轻柔的细碎亲吻落在他的额前，抚平他皱起的眉头，那气息让他莫名熟悉，这怀抱竟也未引起他的抗拒。

梅西侧躺着，捞起被子盖住自己的身躯，静默地阖上了眼眸，努力适应着这种感觉——这种，好似他远在英格兰的爱人就在他身旁紧紧环抱住他的感觉。

这样的情况持续了几天，这种异样感会在夜晚陪伴着他入睡，他也总会在异样感消失后才最后一个走出更衣室，在不知不觉中，他似乎已经习惯了。

然而意外总会发生。这本是平常的分组对抗训练，他如往常一样接到球后左腿轻轻一扣，试图通过假动作过掉皮克，突然间腰间被不轻不重的戳了一下，让他身形一滞，足球便被皮克的大长腿给铲了出去。

“Leo？”一旁的拉基蒂奇误以为他突然的迟钝是因为他身体有些不适造成的，于是关切地问道，“你没事吧？”顺便用询问的眼神看向皮克，后者一头雾水地耸耸肩。

“……没事，我们继续。”梅西心想即使皮克再调皮也不会在训练中随便乱做这种恶趣味的小动作，便开始担心那种异常现象如今要出现在他训练的时候了。下定决心默默忍受不受其影响，于是朝好友们露出无事的笑容。

这种古怪的事情他自己都不相信，若是说出去只怕会被送去检查精神状况，还是忍过今天的训练，回去再想办法罢。他如是想着，便咬牙默默忍受着身体四处不时传来的异样感——他就像一个人偶，被孩童拿在手心玩耍，一会儿好奇地戳戳他的腰，一会儿调皮地拍拍他的屁股，一会儿又怜爱地把他抱在怀里。

他明显有些心不在焉的状态和脸上不太舒适的表情引起了教练和队友们的注意，在叮嘱他好好注意休息后，今日的训练便提前结束了。

辗转反侧不解其中缘由，第二天梅西顶着有些发青的眼圈来到了训练基地。可这如同顽皮的小精灵做下的恶作剧开始变本加厉起来。他刚刚换上自己的训练服，只在顷刻间，自己的一身衣服便在一阵闪亮亮的光雾中瞬间变成了一身黑白色的女仆装。

好在他总是最后一个走出更衣室，因此四下并无旁人。梅西羞恼又尴尬地迅速扒下身上的女仆装并恶狠狠地把它扔在地上，那件被他虐待得皱巴巴的裙子便瞬间消失在同样亮闪闪的光雾中。在震惊和忐忑中，他再次换上了自己的训练服，心里祈祷着这样的情况千万不要发生在训练场上。

好在相安无事度过了一天，这让好不容易挨到家中的他松了口气。这些天被不知为何要作弄他的小精灵给折腾得有些心累和无助，梅西点开通讯录盯着那熟悉的号码犹豫着要不要拨通过去。

最终还是放下了手机，他微微叹了口气，躺倒在床上用手臂遮挡住自己的眼睛。这种千古怪事谁会相信呢？在熟悉的异样感带来的怀抱中，他渐渐入睡。

近几日他的反常和失神让巴萨队友们察觉到并警惕起来，试图查清楚究竟发生了什么。于是这日，大家默契地滞留在更衣室内，想摸清楚每日他总找借口最后一个才出来是什么原因。

正在梅西正忐忑不安想着用什么借口让大家先离开时，恶作剧小精灵再次降临。

在巴萨球员们一脸惊愕中，他身上的衣物再次以某种魔法换装的方式变成了一身兔女郎的衣服——比上次更糟糕的情况。他头上戴着粉色的长长兔耳朵，紧绷的布料让他饱满的胸部和臀部显得挺翘丰满，而纤细的腰际线条也被漂亮地勾勒出来，尾椎骨处有一团毛绒绒的粉色毛球似是兔尾巴，半透明的黑丝紧贴着腿线，脚踩着艳红的尖头高跟鞋。

他白皙的脸瞬间烧红起来，不知所措地试图剥下身上羞耻的衣物却怎么也脱不下去。从石化中率先反应过来的拉基蒂奇将一旁的浴巾披在了他的身上，遮盖住了大部分令人遐想非非的肌肤。

羞恼不已的梅西低垂下头颅，整个脖颈连带着耳根都是一片通红，连头上的耳朵也仿佛写照着他此刻的心情，垂落在棕色的柔软头发前。

“Leo，究竟发生了什么？”他的青梅竹马语气中竟有一丝幸灾乐祸的调侃和快要憋不住的笑意，以及那么一丁点疑惑和关心。

梅西吞吞吐吐地将事情一五一十地告诉了所有人，一时间更衣室里是一片寂静。

拉基蒂奇摩挲着下巴，从沉思中回过神来，开口说道：“这种情况有些像东方古老的一种巫术，名叫巫蛊娃娃，但却不像是用于诅咒，像一个单纯的恶作剧，只需要找到巫蛊娃娃就可以解除了。”

“可……要怎么找？”阿图尔疑惑地问了一句。

答案此刻却自动地出现在他们眼前。只见梅西周身突然再次泛起闪耀的光雾，虽然有所心理准备，可再次看到这魔幻的一幕，巴萨众人还是感到震惊和好奇，目不转睛地盯着。好在这回不是什么奇奇怪怪的衣服了，梅西心里松了口气。他身上原本的兔女郎服饰在瞬间变成了一件天蓝色的球衣——曼切斯特城10号球衣。

“Agüero，立刻给我滚到巴塞罗那来。”梅西面露寒意，拿出手机拨通了那个熟悉的号码，然后强忍着怒气一字一顿地低吼到。

周围几名年轻的巴萨小将不自禁地打了一个寒颤。动怒的小队长居然这么可怕。

让我们把时间线调回几天前。阿圭罗收到纸盒后拆开，便发现是一个精致的人偶娃娃，大概果酒瓶的高度，不管是面容还是身高或是身材，都和他的爱人长得一模一样，那皮肤不像仿瓷，反而像真正的皮肤一样白皙柔嫩，吹弹可破，关节灵活可以摆放各种姿势，做工逼真得就像缩小版的真人。

他小心翼翼地把他捧在手心里，用指尖轻轻摩挲人偶的脸庞，爱不释手。训练回来后，又夜夜将人偶抱在怀里入睡，只要有空闲时间，便和人偶待在一起，偶尔摸摸他光洁的脸颊和裸露的皮肤，偶尔又坏心思地戳戳人偶的腰肢，拍拍挺翘有弹性的屁股，或是摆放成各种各样的姿势。

后来，网上订购的SD娃娃的衣服到了，便换下了人偶自带的那身巴萨球衣，恶趣味地给他换上了女仆装。没想到晚上训练回来时，人偶身上的衣服莫名其妙换回了巴萨球衣，这让他摸不着头脑。

于是第二天，趁着休假，他便不亦乐乎地给人偶换上了兔女郎的衣服，摆弄许久后，又换上了自己动手制作的10号曼城球衣。在这时，爱人气鼓鼓地打来了电话。

屁颠屁颠坐着最快一班飞机来到巴塞罗那后，一走进梅西别墅便瞧见一屋子的巴萨球员们各个双手叉腰、面容不善地瞪着他。

“把巫蛊娃娃交出来。”苏亚雷斯朝他伸出手。

“什么巫蛊娃娃？”阿圭罗一头雾水，从怀里掏出人偶问道，“你们是说这个吗？”

一旁的皮克眼疾手快正要去抢过来，阿圭罗将人偶护在怀里跳开躲避，拉基蒂奇连忙伸手拦住皮克：“小心点，我们还没搞清楚那娃娃究竟有什么效用，万一弄伤弄碎了的同时也会伤着Leo怎么办。”

皮克闻言停了下来。梅西心累地揉了揉晴明穴，他本无意让大家都过来的，只是实在阻拦不了。察觉到这一幕的拉基蒂奇向众人劝说道：“我们还是散了吧，这件事交给他们自己解决比较好。”

皮克在离开前用胳膊肘给了阿圭罗一拐子，低声憋笑道：“没想到你这家伙这么会玩，下回也教教我。”

一脸懵逼的阿圭罗在看到梅西身上那件和自己手中人偶同款球衣时，便瞬间明白了一切。梅西满脸怒气地走向他，阿圭罗连忙后退几步嬉皮笑脸地辩解道：“Leo，我真不知道这人偶还有这种作用！”脑袋里却想着那身女仆装和兔女郎装自己都没能看到却居然全被巴萨那群家伙看到了，一定要索取补偿。

眼看着自家爱人就要逼近，他急中生智地撩开人偶的衣服伸出舌头在那腰际舔了一下，便听得自家爱人闷哼一声，脚下一软。阿圭罗迅速地上前揽住他的腰，将爱人推搡到床上，跨坐上去，右手捧着那人偶露出狡猾又顽劣的笑容。

“……你别乱来。”梅西心头浮上不好的预感，便见阿圭罗扒下了人偶的衣服，用湿润温暖的舌尖灵活地舔舐着人偶身上光滑的皮肤，掰开那两条小短腿细细探索着人偶腿间的私密境地。

梅西霎时软了身子，再也抑制不住呻吟，瞬间赤裸裸的身躯上泛起情欲的潮红。阿圭罗亲昵地亲吻了一下人偶的锁骨，便小心翼翼地将人偶放在一旁，仿佛得了肌肤饥渴症一样，如饥似渴地享用身下许久不曾亲密触碰的美味身躯。

巴塞罗那的夜色似酒，浓醺醉人。

后来，经过一段时间的试验，他们发现只要梅西触碰过那人偶，人偶的效用便会消失，而当阿圭罗亲吻人偶的额头时，人偶的效用便会恢复。同时，也只有阿圭罗的触碰和抚弄才会通过人偶传递到真人身上，其他人不可。即使人偶受到伤害，真人也并不会受到伤害，也不会体验到痛感。

于是，当他们分隔两地时，阿圭罗便将人偶带回曼切斯特，睹物思人，日夜相伴，夜夜拥眠。

 

FIN

 

写在后面：也许之后会有相隔两地的人偶play。


End file.
